


in which there are socks and semi cathartic sex scenes

by Linzoid



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Oh Dear, i have no idea what this is, it was 2am, josh does not have a sock kink, tyler doesn't really know what's going on but he's cool with that, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which there are socks and semi cathartic sex scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have a clue what this is. I don't even write. but it was 2am and for some reason I find writing sex scenes calming??? and I had a plot bunny and this happened. I honestly don't know why. nothing good happens after 2am. no beta whatsoever. I haven't even really proof read it so all mistakes are mine alone. this isn't even one of my usual fandoms. yeah ok.

so the first time it happens Tyler assumes it's a fluke. not the sex part of course, you don't just accidentally have sex with your best friend, but the thing with the socks.

it's only logical considering the first time they had sex it's in a freezing hotel room in god-only-knows-where-america. 

honestly, hotel room is pushing it. more like hotel-closet-with-a-bed. but it's the only reasons it's two too a room and not three or four.

but Tyler had been hoping against hope that he would be able to catch at least a few minutes of actual alone time to do such important things as call his mom, change his clothes without several guys in the same room and, hey, actually jerk off. 

but no such luck. he feels like he hasn't been alone in weeks and the blue balls are starting to effect his focus. there's isn't even any hope now of rubbing one out as silently as possible in the dead of night because they could only fit one small bed into this ridiculous closet room and Josh is a light sleeper. 

he tries to subtly roll over, but the bed springs are probably from last century and protest the movement loudly. 

Tyler winced as Josh sat up causing the bed even more agony. 

"dude you got insomnia again? want me to turn the light on so you can read or something? Josh mumbled blearily

Tyler's best friend is the most awesome person in the world but unfortunately that didn't help with his poor achingly blue balls. or... fuck. 

"nah it's not insomnia this time." Tyler whispered back. "but uhh..." \

ok Tyler is tired and his dick feels sad and neglected so he just goes for it. 

"you can totally say no or whatever and we will never speak of this again but i'm having a alarming case of blue balls so bad I can't sleep so if you let me jerk off Iwilltotallysuckyourdick. he says that last part so fast he isn't even sure if josh would understand. 

Josh giggled. an honest to god giggle. 

that had not been what Tyler was expecting. 

"you want to give me a brojob." he said, and started giggling again. 

Tyler was half revealed that josh hadn't freaked out, and half annoyed that he hadn't gotten his any closer to orgasms. also a little appalled that his friend had used the term "brojob" but then josh started stripping out of his clothes still mostly under the blankets and Tyler had to face the fact that he was apparently about to suck off his best friend. 

"who am I to say no to helping a friend in need" Josh's voice comes out muffled from the heap of blankets he had somehow wormed under. "plus, you know, has anyone ever said no to free head?"

Tyler thinks someone probably has but it's a much less important thought then the one telling him to pull the covers up over both of them and go for Joshes thighs.

it's nice and warm under the blankets but Tyler can't actually see a thing. he goes by touch. 

he reaches out to touch what he thinks is Joshes knee, then squirms closer, and over the knee he's touching until he is settled right between Joshes thighs. Joshes naked thighs. 

Josh had been wearing sweat pants and a t shirt to bed but not anymore apparently because when Tyler runs his hands up Joshes thighs and over his hips all he can feel is soft warm skin. 

he wonders vaguely where Josh put his clothes and if he'll have to get out of the warm bed naked to go searching for them in the freezing cold. 

his train of thought is abruptly derailed though when Joshes hips buck off the mattress just a little, like a reminder of what he is actually there to do. 

keeping one hand on Joshes hip Tyler slides the other down through Joshes pubic hair to wrap tentatively around his cock. he's a little more then half hard and Tyler suddenly feels the intense urge to feel him harden the rest of the way in his mouth. 

Tyler dives down as much as you can from six inches away and trails his lips up the underside of Joshes cock till he finds the head and takes as much as he can in. 

he sucks, and suddenly becomes hyper aware of how hard he is himself in his own sweat pants. it's been quite a while since he last got off with a guy let alone had the time and inclination to suck a cock properly. he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed it. 

his weight pressed Tyler's tongue down and his jaw open, making him drool a bit. Tyler sucked softly then puled off to just feel Josh's cock head in his mouth. 

he tastes salty and warm and mostly just like guy and it wasn't Tyler's favorite flavor in the world but something about it always just turned him on a little. he sucked gently and rhythmically on the head and squeezed the base, jerking Josh just a little with the rhythm of his sucks. 

he tongued at the slit of Josh's cock head and heard Josh whimper just a little, muffled by the blankets and Tyler's cloudy mind. he felt and tasted a spurt of precome on his tongue. josh had to be close and Tyler really wanted to make him come. 

he went down as far as he could. Josh wasn't exactly huge, he was probably about the same as Tyler but when the cock is down your throat it seems a lot bigger. he bobs his head in sync with the hand jerking the base and tries to suck and move his tongue as much as he can. he mostly just ends up drooling all over Joshes cock and balls. 

Josh must not mind much though because his hands are suddenly in Tyler's hair and he's not really sure if they're pulling him off or pushing him down because Josh is coming in spurts in his mouth then on his lips and down his chin. one final pulse lands high on Tyler's cheek. 

he has time to lick his lips and decide that he is more turned on then grossed out by the come on his face, before Josh halls him up to wrap himself around Tyler,s back and shove one hand down the loose waistband of Tyler's sweatpants and wrap it around Tyler's painfully hard cock. 

Tyler squeaks undignifiedly but is to lost in Josh, quickly striping his cock in short hard jerks to be embarrassed about the decidedly unmanly sound. 

Josh pulls his hand back and Tyler makes some more embarrassing noises before his hand returns slicker to jerking him fast and hard and just the thought of Josh spitting in his own hand to make jerking him off better makes Tyler's stomach clench, already shaking knees melt, and cock to jerk and come in spurts all over Joshes hand and his own stomach. 

Tyler feels like he's been hit with a mac truck full of glitter and sunshine. somewhere next to him Josh has flopped onto his back and it sounds to Tyler like he's started giggling again. 

Tyler is starting to think it's an appropriate response. 

he had just sucked off his best friend in a tiny, dirty, hotel room in god-only-knows-where-America and nothing even seemed weird. it seems like there should be some kind of post-orgasm freak out going on about "i'm not gay" or "it's not good for the band" but no.

this is them. this is Josh and Tyler. they're best friends. 

Tyler starts to giggle too. 

Josh throws back the covers and gets out of the bed. 

"holy fucking hell man, it's still fucking cold out here" Josh grumbles. 

Tyler rolls over to look at Josh. Josh is hopping around the tiny room collecting items of clothing. how Josh had managed to scatter them so far was a mystery. he was stark naked and beautiful. accept for his socks. 

Tyler just laughed. he had sucked Josh's dick in his god damn knee socks. 

Josh hopped back in the bed and squirmed under the covers again. Tyler just watched as he began to put his clothes back on. 

 

+++

the second time it happens it's not cold. it's not cold at all. they were once again in the middle of is-this-even-a-fucking-place-nowhere but honestly it feels more like the surface of the sun. excruciatingly long days on the road with the air conditioner making the interior of the van barely habitable and the flat refusal of everyone to get out of the van for anything less then an emergency they were managing to stay something resembling sane. 

the nights were something else entirely. the thing about cheep rat trap motels just off the freeway is that they don't exactly shell out for you basic necessities like a decent fucking AC system. 

like Tyler really needs anymore reason not to be able to sleep. 

Tyler carefully draws back the over starched but probably still gross hotel from where it's tangled around his knees and leaves his room as quietly as he can with the un-oiled hinges of the door working against him. 

their rooms open right out into the parking lot. there's a pathetic little patch of greenery to the left of the lock bathed in dim orange from a street light. barely more then over grown patch of bright green grass, a few pathetic shrub things blocking it off from the street and an ancient looking oak tree. 

on an impulse probably brought on from exhaustion and heat stroke Tyler picks his way carefully across the gravel lot to the patch of grass and sprawls out on his back. he thinks he can see faint stars behind the over seemingly over whelming light of the dim street lamp. 

the heat isn't as oppressive out here. he can even feel a slight breeze, and since he's not wearing anything but his boxers he can feel cool grass on his skin and between his toes. he closes his eyes and lets his brain just do wat it wants. 

it wonders back to that time months ago with Josh and the cold hotel room. it never got weird between them after that. not awkward "no homo" conversation or anything. he wonder's vaguely if it will ever happen again. he doesn't think so. Josh hasn't sent him any signals that he would want it to happen again as far as Tyler knows and anymore might be pushing it. still he can't help but think about it. and after all it has been a while and it's a good memory. prime fantasy fodder on more then one occasion when he was in the shower or a bathroom or god forbid his own bed and looking for something to get off hard and fast too. 

Tyler absent mindedly runs a hand over his stomach and chest thinking about the feeling of someone else's skin on his and another set of hand on him. 

"can't sleep?"

Tyler startles violently and his eyes fly open.

it's just Josh, standing calming on the grass in front of him with his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts. 

Tyler gathers himself and mumbles "yeah this heats a bitch" he is very aware of what he was thinking about a moment before and that fact that he's well on his way to half hard. 

Josh doesn't seem to notice though. he pads across the grass to Tyler in his socked feet. how does Josh always have fresh socks when everyone else runs out within a week on the road? maybe Josh has special powers of sock. that could be interesting. or maybe he just buys more at Walmart when no one is looking and hides them away in his bunk for when he needs them. 

Josh sprawls out next to Tyler interrupting his tangent of a thought. 

Josh is wearing that little absentminded smile he does sometimes when he's thinking hard about something good. like drumming or getting the last bag of Cheetos. 

Tyler tried to relax and breathe and will his badly timed boner back to depths of hell where it came from but having Josh all warm and shirtless and smiley less then a foot away wasn't exactly helping. 

Josh opened his eyes, turned on his side and stared at Tyler. his expression going pensive and considering. Tyler wasn't sure how he knew it was pensive and considering but he did. 

"you know I can help you with that if you want" Josh said and gestured to the growing problem in Tyler's boxers. he sounded impatient and a little exasperated like Tyler was being stupid for not asking for help with his hard on. 

Tyler blanked. this wasn't supposed to be happening again. not really. no mater how many random fantasies he had entertained. and how exactly was he supposed to respond to that anyway?? "yes please! jerk me off or whatever in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere even though we're best friends and band mates and i'm not even sure of your sexuality in the first place!"

what his brain actually came out with was "uh yeah, alright, go for it" and Tyler's not really sure if that's better. 

Josh isn't laughing though which Tyler is half expecting. in fact Josh is moving up on his knees and straddling Tyler's thighs. Josh smiles at Tyler absent minded, hooks his fingers in Tyler's boxers, and tugs them down like it's nothing. 

this isn't like the last time where not a hell of a lot of eye contact was made. Josh is actually looking at Tyler full in the face when he wraps his hand around Tyler's cock and starts to stroke. 

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut and bites hard on his lower lip to stop himself from making undignified squeaky noises. 

Josh has drum callouses, wide palms, long fingers and he really knows what he's doing despite the weird angle. Josh's hand disappears for a second and when it returns it's wet as it slicks up and down his shaft. Tyler really does squeak at that. 

Josh laughs a little at that, quietly. not like he's mocking Tyler but like he's enjoying it. 

Tyler cautiously opens his eyes. Josh is smiling down at his dick now. it's a bit weird having Josh smile down at his cock as it slips between his fingers but no where near as weird and Tyler thinks it should be. 

Josh's hand slows and Josh mumbles, "i'm just gonna..." and kneels up again sliding his own shorts and underwear down his legs and off. Josh settles back down on Tyler's thighs only closer now so Tyler thinks he can actually feel Josh's balls softly resting against his own. that thought sends a bolt of electric arousal through Tyler and straight to his dick which jumps a little right below Joshes. 

Josh's hand comes back, now gathering their two cocks together to press tightly in his grip and begins to stroke again even harder. 

Tyler is on the verge of coming embarrassingly quickly but it had been a while and the feeling of their naked crouches all pressed up together and Josh's hand jacking them together was so intensely arousing he felt 14 again, ready to come at the drop of pretty much anything.

Josh thew back his head, groaned "oh holy hell fuck" and came in thick ropy spurts of his fist and Tyler's dick and stomach. 

Tyler feels a drop land right on the head od his dick still being clutched tightly in Josh's fist with his spent one and that's it. he comes, squirming on the grass under Josh's hips.

Josh jerks him through it thoroughly mixing and smearing come over both of them. 

when they are finally still come starting to dry grossly between them Josh flops down heavily and gracelessly onto Tyler's chest.

Tyler is having trouble breathing and he's not sure if it's because his naked best friend is cuddling him after just jerking them both off or if it's because his naked best friend who just jerked him off is fucking heavy. 

Tyler rolls himself and Josh over as gently as possible. Josh goes willingly but keeps them touching shoulder to shoulder hip to hip when they're done shifting. 

Tyler is pondering exactly what the fuck they're supposed to do now, when Josh giggles. an honest to god giggle. Tyler is startled out of his thoughts again and looks down at Josh. 

"dude, you jizzed of my nipple how did you even manage that" 

Tyler look at Josh's chest and yup that's obviously gross drying jiz on josh's chest. he starts to laugh too because the whole thing is truly utterly ridiculous. 

they are both laying on their back in a random patch of grass in the middle of nowhere with each other's come flaking of their chests wearing absolutely nothing. except, Josh is apparently still wearing his fucking socks. fucking knee socks. 

Tyler leans up on on arm and looks down at Josh. the light from the street lamp is glinting of his eyes and they look so warm and good. 

"Josh" Tyler says finally subsiding from their mutual giggle fit, "why on earth are you still wearing your socks?"

Josh doesn't even look surprised at the realization just smiles surely back and Tyler and says, "socks are rad. now lets put our clothes back on and get ourselfs cleaned up before we get arrested for indecent exposure.

they get dressed in probably the most ungracefully way possible wriggling around on the grass before getting up to find a water bottle and some tissues from the van to get cleaned up with.

Josh ineffectively at the come on his stomach with wet tissues an Tyler does the same. he'll take a shower in the morning but his will do for now. 

when Tyler looks up from his ministrations Josh is looking at him contemplatively. 

"what" says Tyler hoping to hell he didn't somehow end up with come on his face or something. 

"i'm going to kiss you, that cool?"

Tyler's mind goes completely blank yet again but his autopilot seems to have the right idea because he seems to be saying "uh yeah cool" and stepping into Josh's space. 

he and Josh move in at the same time and meet in the middle. it's not soft but it's not rough either. it's just their mouths pressing together dry and simple. they're almost the same exact height too so neither has to crane their neck to get the right angle. the kiss deepens and Tyler isn't exactly sure who did that. still no tongue but wetter then before, mouths just a little open and Tyler can taste Josh's breathe. most it just tastes like Josh's favorite brand of toothpaste but also a little bit of something that Tyler thinks is just Josh. 

the kiss break and again Tyler isn't sure who does it. somehow without noticing Josh's hands have come around his neck and his around Josh's neck. 

they break apart slowly and Josh gives a jaw cracking yawn before pecking Tyler on the lips again and walking off towards his room. 

"thanks for the orgasm man we should do that more" he throws over his shoulder before disappearing. 

so that settles it Tyler guesses. this is a thing they do. 

alright then. he can work with that. 

+++

the third time it happens they're not actually in the middle of nowhere. Tyler isn't exactly 100% sure where they are but there's a 7/11 down the street and you can only kind of hear the freeway rushing along in the background. the weather is still hotter then Satan's ass crack but in that way where you can just tell it's only summer's last ditch attempt to melt you before fall comes. 

and the motel isn't exactly high end but there's enough rooms available that they can bunk two to a room instead living like metaphorical sardines. 

and Tyler is bunking with Josh. this is only ha;f an accident. while there's a pretty good chance that they'd get paired anyway Tyler went out of his way to request Josh as a room mate subtly citing the fact that Josh doesn't snore. 

Tyler flops out on the left hand bed. he likes the left. 

Josh face plants into the right hand bed right after Tyler gowning load and long at the feeling of a soft(ish) bed after so long of the less then stellar bus conditions. Tyler seconds with his own slightly pornographic moan. 

speaking of pornographic. 

"yo Josh" Tyler says as casually as possible. 

"yo Tyler" Josh mimics. 

"wanna have sex again?" Tyler stares up at the ceiling wondering vaguely if he should have put more effort into this. not exact romance or whatever but maybe just a little less-

"yeah sure totally" Josh says rolling his head a little so he's talking into his mattress. 

Tyler thanks whatever deities that may or may not exist that Josh is Josh and gets him even when he's being odd.

they lay for a few moments in comfortable silence before Josh points out "if we're having sex one of us has to move you know dude" 

Tyler glares briefly as the ceiling again. he knew there had to be a catch. 

"ok" Josh says. "i'll make you a deal, you come over here and i'll let you fuck me" 

Tyler thinks. then Tyler rolls off the bed and crosses the tiny space to flop next to Josh.

Josh rolls over and a little on top of Tyler so their lets are tangled and he's able to press a kiss to Tyler's lips. the kiss makes Tyler zone out for a few long seconds. Josh's lips press dry but firm to his opening out into something more in a second. when Josh pulls away Tyler is almost to dazed to notice him pulling of his t shirt and trying to wriggle out of his shorts and boxers. 

Tyler comes back in time to attempt to pull of his clothes too. less easy considering he's wear skinny jeans (it's summer what was he ever thinking) but with the now naked Josh's help they pull of Tyler's clothes too.

Tyler notices for the first time this is the clearest he's ever seen Josh naked. he's straddling one of Tyler's thighs up on his knees while Tyler leans up on his elbows as they meet in the middle for another breath stopping kiss. 

Josh's dick is just starting to harden and it's doing things to Tyler feeling his put more and more pressure on Tyler's thigh. 

"ok, right, yeah, we need like condoms, and lube." Josh's voice breaks Tyler from his trace with practicality. 

Josh leans precariously off Tyler and off the bed to fish in his bag for jerk off lube and the emergency (not past their expiry date) condoms. he leans back up and tosses the condoms on the bed and grabs Tyler's hand the squeeze lube onto his fingers before pushing said fingers around his hips to his crack and spreading to give Tyler better access. 

Josh leans down fully down, straddling Tyler's thigh and gnawing gently at his shoulder as Tyler slowly rubs around his hole, dipping in a little further every time to make him relax as much as possible.

Tyler can't remember the last time her did this too anyone but himself.

Josh tucks his head into the crook of Tyler's neck and Tyler think's he smiling. that's good. Tyler loves Josh's smile. 

he starts to push in his first finger, then the second one quickly after pressing in and up as much as he can at this angle. it's a weird angle and Tyler knows his hand will crap if has to go at this for too long, but soon after he's pushing in his third finger, scissoring them apart and Josh is groaning into his neck and mumbling "fucking hell you don't suck at that" and putting his hand back to pull Tyler's finger's out of him. 

Josh leans up and shuffles forward to position himself above Tyler's dick which he's once again forgotten about getting detracted by Josh doing Josh things. 

"wait! condom! fuck!" Tyler can totally hear all those exclamation marks and he would laugh but then Josh is ripping the packet carefully, reaching around to slide it down Tyler's dick, and angling himself over it. 

Josh sinks down slowly over the head of Tyler's dick before sliding in quicker the rest of the way until he's back sitting on Tyler's thighs. Tyler can feel Josh's muscles quiver. all of them. ALL of them. Josh squeezes said muscles carefully and Tyler lets out a totally manly not at all voice cracking moan and pushes his hips up and further into Josh.

Josh falls down further onto Tyler's chest. his elbows land on either side of Tyler's head and they press their foreheads together and pant like they only usually do when coming of stage. 

Tyler pulls up his knees pushing Josh's leg further apart. 

this is the most intense thing Tyler has ever done or at least he thinks it is. every other experience he's ever had kind seems to float away. 

they fuck just like that for what seems like forever to Tyler. slow rhythmic motions, Tyler feeling Josh's body tremble around his cock. at some point Tyler isn't sure when Josh got a hand around his own cock and is jerking it in time with their movements. 

Tyler comes. and josh comes. he's not really sure who's first but it seems like all at once josh is spasming around his dick and he's coming while Josh is coming pressed close between them and then it's over. Josh pulls off slowly wincing a bit and pulls the condom off Tyler and knotting and making it disappear before just slumping limply over Tyler's chest. 

it's gross. there is come and sweat drying everywhere but Tyler can't really bring himself to care.

they stay like that a little longer. Josh is kinda heavy and Tyler's having difficulty with the whole air thing but he doesn't mind. it feels good having Josh press him down. like he's grounding him. sometimes Tyler does feel like he's going to float away. 

Josh finally moves to grab his tee shirt and clean them up (Tyler makes a mental note not to steel that one) and Tyler feels the limbs that were falling asleep wake up and protest feebly. 

Josh flops back next too and a little bit on top of Tyler. they stare at the ceiling together and it's completely normal except for the part where they're naked, post coital, and for some fucking reason Josh is still wearing his socks which Tyler can feel again his own kinda cold feet. 

yeah this isn't a coincidence three times makes a pattern. 

Tyler rolls over to face Josh.

"Josh do you have a sock kink" Tyler says seriously. 

Josh rolls over to face Tyler and laughs a little in his face

"not that i know of why?" Josh replies finally

"ok then why are you always wearing socks when we have sex?"

Josh picks his head up to look down his still naked body to have a look at his feet.

"huh" Josh states eloquently. "I guess I do" 

Josh stares at his feet for another few seconds like he's debating removing the offending items of clothing but then just flops back.

"I like 'em. i'm keeping them. also I think i'm going to start wearing more knee socks." Josh declares. 

"ok, that's cool" Tyler rolls back over onto his back and closes his eyes. he's not really sure what he would have done if Josh did have a sock kink. probably just go with it. they're Tyler and Josh after all. they just don't really do things the normal way.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah comments are very welcome especially constructive criticism


End file.
